Duo's Alphabet
by CuteFish
Summary: Duo's alphabet to Heero. Contains shounen-ai!


Disclaimer to save my ass: I do not own Gundam Wing. Isn't it obvious enough?!   
  
Warnings: What warnings? Unless you're homophobic, there are no warnings for this fic. And some mild language. MILD. Like, stuff you could say in front of your mom. In the 21st century. And a few pervish comments. And a teeny weeny bit of Relena-bashing thrown in for good mesure.  
  
A/N: This is my very first attempt at a 1+2/2+1 fic... so it's not my fault if it sucks! Well, actually, it IS, but... er... never mind. I got the idea for this fic while listening to 'ABC pour casser' by Peter Kitsch. It's a really good song, and I recommend it to anyone and everyone, even if you don't understand a word of french! Any spelling and grammar mistakes are due to the fact that I can't write. Please forgive the incredibly crappy title, and the corniness. I'm sorry if Duo seems a little... obsessive.   
  
This is in Duo's POV. There won't be a Heero POV, unless someone else wants to write it!  
  
  
Duo's Alphabet  
A is for the annoyance your eyes display when I'm around you, not trying to bother you, but trying to be playful. You look so sad most of the time... I'm just trying to cheer you up...  
  
B is for the boredom I feel when you're not around. You're a lot of fun to annoy. But then again, I've been told I'm easy to entertain... You make me so happy, Heero! Don't you get it?  
  
C is for confusion. Sometimes it seems like I'm your world, but sometimes it seems like I'm just in the way.  
  
D is how dependant I am of you. You're the reason I keep going, you know that? Doesn't sound very healthy, I know... What would become of me if one day you didn't come back from some random mission?  
  
E is for what you mean to me... Everything.  
  
F is for feel. I wish you'd show me that you feel a little more often. I often have to pry your emotions from you. It's like there's something you don't want to let go. Aren't you happy with me, Heero?  
  
G is for that damn Gundam of yours you're probably working on right now. No, I'm not jealous. I get a lot more love than that Gundam. And let's not forget that time we had a little fun in Wing Zero... Couldn't wait till we were in our bedroom, could ya?  
  
H is for the hell you put me through last month, when we had our biggest fight ever. I can't even remember what it was about. I slept in a different room for four days. Four LONG days. I was so mad at you, and you didn't even seem to care until I opened the bedroom door on that fourth day. You left me flowers. I really wasn't expecting them... it was so romantic of you!  
  
I is for the impact you've had on me. I always thought that everyone I loved would just die on me, that God would punish me for everything I've done and what I am. But you're still here, Heero. You haven't left me...  
  
J is for joy. How twisted is it that with one look from you I can go from melancholy to joy, and the other way around... Like it or now, you bring me joy. Even when you don't like it, or when you don't want to.  
  
K is for Kama Sutra... remember when I bought that book and hid it under your pillow? I'll never forget the look on your face when you found it! And I'll never forget the cute way you were looking at the pictures inside of that book, your face full of curiosity as you twisted the book around to try and figure out just how to accomplish those positions. You still don't know I was watching you as you did so.  
  
L is for love. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone else... I know love is a very strong word. I'm not sure if it is love, actually. Because it feels like so much more... It's the best feeling in the universe.  
  
M is for 'mine'... it's almost like a pet name you have for me... you're awful possessive, you know that? I don't mind. I'm pretty possessive of you, but in my own way. But I wouldn't show it. I know you like to be in control.  
  
N is for never. I'll never stop loving you. And that's final. I know it sounds strange... but I really believe it.   
  
O is for obvious. I can see that you love me, too!   
  
P is for paranoia. See, I'm kind of paranoid about losing you... It's not as bad as I make it out to be. But... I'm so scared you'll just stop loving me some day and I'll be all by myself...  
  
Q is for quitting. You know, I almost quit on you. Not at any point during our relationship! I was about to give up on you, on my hopes that you would care for me. Just as I was about to give up, or cease my 'mission', you came through... and told me your feelings.  
  
R is for... I don't even want to think of that name. That horrid princess... She tried to come between us so many times! Many a time I could have just thrown her into some mobile suit and ship her off to another colony, far, far, far away! I'm glad she finally accepted you and I being together and left us alone.  
  
S is for so many things...  
Shinigami...  
And that delicious spandex of yours...  
And that special love we share!  
  
T is for truth. We're always truthful to each other, and I'm glad. After being together for so long, I'm glad we always have the truth to fall back on! Like when you accused me of cheating... the truth sure did come in handy then...  
  
U is for unbelievable. The first thing that comes to my mind when I think of 'unbelievable' is when you told me you loved me for the first time. It sounds like I'm obsessed with love, doesn't it? Well, I'm obsessed with your love! I can remember it so clearly... we were walking down a small path in that forest behind one of Quatre's mansions on Earth, and it was snowing just a little bit. We were holding hands. It was so romantic! You stopped in your tracks and looked into my eyes. I couldn't read them as well as I usually could, so you scared me for a minute. Then you kissed me, and whispered those words into my ear... 'Ai shiteru'...  
  
V is for Valentine's Day. I know this sounds corny, but that day is important! It's coming up, and I want this year to be special. This year is the only year where I get to spend it with someone special...  
  
W is for Why? Why do I love you so much? Why do I care so much? I don't know the answer. All I know is that I need you, Heero, and I'm the luckiest guy alive to actually have you.  
  
X is for xenophobe. Afraid of strange things. I thought you were a xenophobe, Heero. Afraid of something that truly is strange. Love. And caring. But you weren't! Thank God you weren't!  
  
Y is for yellow. Those huge yellow clonkers you still wear. Why don't you get a new pair of shoes?! You have to have a lot of confidence to wear a tank top tucked into some black spandex and yellow sneakers. How do you pull it off? ... I think of strange things.  
  
Z is for zealous. That word has so many meanings... I can't pick one... draw your own conclusions and figure it out for yourself!  
  
That's you in a nutshell, Heero.  



End file.
